Every wearer of a necktie faces a common problem; namely, the fact that the length of the necktie may be inappropriate for the size of the wearer. Also, the person tieing the necktie often has to repeat this task in order to assure that the necktie panels are properly positioned both with respect to each other and with respect to the wearer's body.
Conventional neckties are of unitary construction and this accounts for the difficulties noted above. In addition, neckties of unitary construction can be dangerous to the wearer. If the necktie is caught in machinery or otherwise subjected to strong pulling forces, the wearer can be injured or even killed.
Most neckties are tied by the wearer prior to use; however, neckties are known in the prior art which are of the pre-tied type. That is, the knot is already formed and the necktie is clipped onto the shirt of the wearer or otherwise secured thereto. These arrangements have their own drawbacks. Most do not have the "natural" look of a conventional tie which has been knotted by the wearer. Also, there is no way to adjust the positioning of the tie panels relative to the wearer. This means that pre-tied ties are often either too short or too long.